A Pain behind Silence
by JD 2010 RU
Summary: Finn has frozen up and won't talk to anyone after a life scarring event. What happened and what will happen to this adventurer but most importantly who will help him out of this state of being. Rated M for future reference. Will be pairings. FINNx? Read to find out. Updated at least once every other week!
1. The Silence

**A/N:(Hey everyone, JD here and welcome to my first fic. Read and review and tell me what ya think. More update to come but till then see you on the other side.)**

Chapter 1: The Silence

Finn sat in his bed, a blank, emotionless gaze sat upon this young heros' face. He hasn't slept or even spoke for the last week. Jake, his magical dog brother, has made multiple attempts to get him to talk yet alone move from his bed. All his words seem to be futile to the ears of the human he calls his brother. Many other have come to talk to Finn but he remain unaltered from his frozen state of being. Only one person on his list of close friends hasn't come to visit him, and the would be the Marceline the Vampire Queen and no one knows why. But after some gentle coaxing from Jake, he finally managed to get Finn to sleep...

(Finns dream/nightmare)

?: You will only fall young hero.

Finn looks around to see an old and tattered city that was in complete ruin, searching for the location of the voice. The city is nothing like he anything he has seen before. There were husks of insanely tall building and cars everywhere.

?: Those you protect can't help you.

F: Who are you? Show yourself!

?: In due time, but all you know shall die.

F: I said show yourself coward! I'll never let that happen! They rely on me and I'll be there to stop you!

What Finn didn't realize was that there was a figure behind him in which this voice belonged to. It could have kill the hero but chose to use a more **ENTERTAINING **method.

?: I am what you fear most, not the ocean, but worse. I'm everywhere and nowhere. After I obtain enough power, I'll make you and your world bend to my will. You're all mine!

F: I'll stop y...

At that very moment he was enveloped in a black mist that began to drown him.

(The treehouse)

Finn instantly sits up in a cold sweat and feels his chest to make sure he was alive and somewhat normal. He gets out of his bed and notices it's 1:24 in the morning. He decided to get dressed and go for a walk. Leaving the tree house he walked in a random direction with his head down, staring blanking at his shoes. He doesn't know how long he's been walking but stops once he sees wooden planks under his feet. He looks up and notices that he's at Marcys' house. Seeing as the light in her living room was on and the sound of her playing her bass to a random melody, he turns and walks away slowly.

Inside the house of the Vampire Queen she hears the sound of someone on her front porch and get up off her couch to see a person with a blue shirt and blonde hair walking into the forest.

M: Hey weenie where ya goin?

Finn doesn't even answer her and continues to walk away. So she decide to follow him into the forest. She notices he don't have his white bear hat, his backpack or even his sword which is highly unusual for this hero. Snapping out of her thoughts she sees Finn sitting with his back against a tree with an emotionless face that even scare her, and she the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, the Lord of evil.

M: What's up with him, isn't he like 17 now. Why isn't he the happy Finn everyone knows and loves.

Thoughts swarm her head as she worries about Finn, but then she hears something she knew was the sounds of crying. She notices it's from Finn and he never cries. So she does the one thing she could think of and floats over and hugs him. This only makes him cry harder.

M: Finn?

F: ...

M: Finn, what's wrong?

F: Everything!

M: What do ya mean?

Finn tells her everything that's wrong. But it all start off on the dreadful adventure that shouldn't have taken place...


	2. A Quest

**A/N: Another update to you guys and a thank you to Micheal the Raconteur. If you guys haven't read his work then I recommend you do. But anyways I'll see you all on the other side.**

Chapter 2: A Quest

8 days ago

Finn woke up into a dreadful morning. The sun was blocked out by dark clouds that only reflected his mood. Not even 3 days ago, the princess of the flames has ended a relationship that Finn thought would never end. He knew he had made a mistake to listen to Jake and encourage the fight between her and the Ice King. At the thought of this, thunder shook the tree house causing him to jump and Jake do awaken with a loud grunt.

J: Welp, now that I'm awake, I might as well make breakfast. Hey Finn are you up?

F: Yeah man, what are you gonna make?

J: I don't know, probably some everything burritos... you want some.

F: Sure that sounds pretty math.

As Jake goes down stairs to prepare his own creation of an amazing breakfast Finns phone rings. He looks on the screen to see that it was Princess Bubblegum. He looks at it with a face that can on say what he actually says as he goes to answer it.

F: Now what!

Pb: Hey Finn can you come to the candy kingdom as soon as possible, it's very important and can't be discussed over the phone.

Putting on his normal "Finn" demeanor he can only reply with,

F: Surething Pb, I'll be over as soon as I eat.

And with that he doesn't wait for a reply, he just hangs up. So shortly after getting ready in his traditional baby blue shirt, blue shorts, and his signature bear hat, he head downstairs to see if breakfast was ready.

J: I heard your phone ring, who was it?

F: Pb.

J: Oh, what did she say?

F: She said to come to the candy kingdom ASAP, for Glob knows what.

J: I don't know but let's dig in, I'm starving.

After breakfast he grabbed his bag and his family sword to begin the short journey to the candy kingdom. To his surprise there were no guards at the gates, no people in the streets, and no guards at the castles doors. It was to the point of a creepy with a feeling of being watched blended into it.

F: Hmm, weird, usually the candy kingdom is always busy.

He turned to his right to see a tall and slender guy sitting on the cities wall to the left of the castle. He looked to be just slightly older than Finn with brown hair and HUMAN!

F: HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU!?

But the figure just disappeared as soon as Finn began to speak. Shrugging it off he walked into the castle to see it nearly abandoned...

F: Wow, what's going on here. She might be in her lab.

Heading toward her lab, Finn noticed the figure again, but when he looked again he was gone. Ignoring it think inking his mind was just tricking him he didn't even notice he was at the door to the princesses lab. Knocking he enters.

F: Peebles?

Pb: Oh hi Finn, have a seat let's talk.

F: Cool, but where is everyone?

Pb: They are all inside, a knife storm is coming. Why do you ask?

F: I just didn't see any guard or people so I was a little freaked out. Not to mention this guy I saw.

Pb: What guy?

As Finn tells her about the strange character, Pb gives him a folder containing a map and a tells him about the mission that doesn't seem important to him but what she tells him, comes to him as a disbelief.

Pb: Alright, I know it's against your code but I need you to steal Hunsons chaotic amulet...

F: Whhhaaaaaaattttttt! I can't do that!

Pb: Please Finn, for me?

He sits there for what seems like days but he thinks about whether he should or shouldn't. He thinks about his code... No stealing because it not what heroes do, but I'm sworn to help people and Hunson is evil... He can't decide what to do.

F: What are you going to do with it?

Pb: Ha, just experiment on it to see how it works, you know I don't believe in magic... Everything has a science to it.

F: OK I'll get it but you know this is straining my chivalrous code of being a hero.

Pb: I know.

With that Finn stood and left the kingdom, in the wake of his mind tearing itself apart with his code being twisted up. He just heads back to the tree house to pack for his next journey. THE NIGHT-O-SPHERE.


	3. Journey to the Night-o-sphere

**A/N: 130 readers in less than row days! Well here's the newest update for you guys. Let me know what you think. Like really you'll help a lot. Enjoy! Till the I'll see you on the other side.**

Chapter 3:

Later that day

Finn finished packing what he thought would be useful in the Night-o-sphere. Happy with his selection of gear, his mind was beginning to wander as he checked his provisions.

F: Food. Check. Cyclops tears. Check... This don't feel right, I mean I'm a hero but can I push myself to steal from Marcys dad even though he's evil. Does Pb really want to see how it works or use it for her own gain. Jeez, this sucks!

Little does Finn know that near the ladder to his and Jakes room stands Jake, who has been listening the whole time.

J: Hey bro are you alright? I heard you say you gotta steal from Hunson. Wanna talk about it?

F: Yeah man, I don't know what to do! Pb asked me to steal his amulet...

J: What! Why?

F: She said she wants to see how it works because she don't believe in magic or some bizz. I know that I'm a hero and I'm supposed to fight evil and help all those that are in need but... I just don't know man.

J: Just look inside your hero heart and think of what's right. But let's go to bed homie. It's getting late.

F: OK, let's go to bed then bro ham.

As they got into bed and hours pass and Finn lies there still awake, plunged deep within his thoughts. He finally makes a decision, but is it the right one. He doesn't know and won't know till he gets the amulet that he once wore to save Marcy. So on that thought he falls asleep.

The next morning

He wakes up and sees the sun is shining in all its glory. Not a cloud in the sky, birds chirping, and Jake still snoring. He decides to skip breakfast and just gets read and makes one last stop before the Night-o-sphere. Heading on his way to the person he wants to see he comes a lake with a small rowboat. Knowing he's almost there he boards the small boat and paddles across. After docking he sees a small cave entrance and smile to himself. Getting out of the boat he walks into the cave to see a small house in the middle of it. This house is none other than Marceline the Vampire Queen. But as he approaches he can hear the sound of her bass and her singing so he decides to listen in.

M: My hero...

The one who fights for what is right

And fight with all his might

But I hope he walks towards my light

I need my hero.

F: Hmm, I wonder who that was about.

Finn just shrugs his shoulders giving up on that thought and knocks on her door.

M: I wonder if that's Finn.

She answers the door and notices that it is Finn. But something seems off to her.

M: Hey what's up weenie?

F: Not a whole lot, I just wanted to stop by and say bye just in case.

M: Why?

F: I have a mission to go to the Night-o-sphere and retrieve something.

M: Like what?

F: I can't say, but hey Marcy, who was that song about?

M: Ummmmmmm... No one really I just wrote it.

F: Oh, it liked it. But I gotta go. I'll tell you later.

She nods but before he leaves she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek as a thank you for liking the song that was secretly about him. Just come back you donk. Smiling at her he walks away to the forest near her and draws a smiley face/Phil face, splashes it with bug milk, and then chants...

F: Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum! I hope this works.

Right before his eyes stands the portal to the Night-o-sphere. Without a second thought he dives in. And just like that he's in the Night-o-sphere. As he looks around he actually is close to the line where him and Jake first needed to see Hunson. So he jumps into the line and to his luck it moves pretty quick unlike last time, which was 3 days worth the waiting. Within an hour he could see Hunson making a demon vomit bananas.

F: Haha, what's with him and bananas.

H: What are you laughing at? What do you want?

F: To speak with you in private.

H: That can be arranged, follow me.

Hunson leads him to a house castle. It was kind of both smashed together. He removes the demon form of himself and finally notices who wished to speak with him in private. It was the boy from a few months ago that cut his soul sac open and saved marcy by wearing the amulet.

H: So Finn is it?

F: Yes Mr. Abadeer, who did you know.

H: My daughter talks about you. So what do you want? And call me Hunson.

F: Ummm, well hear me out. I was sent by Princess Bubblegum to "obtain" your amulet so she can study it. But I don't know her true motive and I won't steal. So don't kill me.

H: Oh, well I can't allow that but I'll give you a fake one with a small amount of chaotic evil in it. Would that work?

F: I assume so, she never said the real one so I guess.

H: Let me ask you something, how much do you remember after wearing the amulet?

F: I only remember putting it on and getting Marcy to safety along with Jake. Why?

H: Wow, for a human you're pretty powerful, to be able to resist that without it shredding your soul.

F: Can you explain why?

H: Well the way this amulet work is it amplifies the evil within one self but for you it amplified your good side instead. You became a demon of chaotic good rather than chaotic evil.

F: Then what's with the suit?

H: Just another cool perk to it. Cool right.

F: Yeah, your a pretty cool guy Hunson even with being evil and all.

H: I know, you tell anyone and YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THE NIGHT-O-SPHERE! Hey wanna see some of Marcys childhood photos?

F: "gulp" Sure.

Back at the Candy Kingdom

Inside a lab with only one light on, Princess Bubblegum plots. Once I get this amulet I'll claim Ooo and the Night-o-sphere. No one can stop me, not even Finn and Jake. From outside the city's walls you can hear hear maniacal laughter...


	4. Whispers

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. And thanks to Micheal the Raconteur for some of the ideas in this chapter. Also this story will continue. For as long as I can make it at least. Well read and enjoy. Don't forget to review, that includes anons**.

Chapter 4: Whispers

The Next Day in the Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum was sitting in her room with an accomplished feeling, knowing that Finn the Human was sent to his death. Even though she hasn't slept in a few days, she prepares for the tasks ahead. She got a bath, put on her dress, with her 4 inch dagger strapped to her thigh for protection. She then decides to head to her lab to work on the anti-aging formula. Upon entering her lab she grabs her white coat and approaches the blackboard that contains the equation for the elixir. Thinking it over she hears the whisper that has been there ever since the Lich possessed her a couple years back.

She speaks to herself.

Pb: It needs more carbon, but are you sure the boy is dead? He is stronger than you think and you know this. He's obnoxiously resilient.

Pb: Hmm, more carbon would add a small bit of stability and yes he may be strong but he's not too bright and besides, Hunson is much stronger.

Pb: If you say so, but something feels off. I'd be prepared.

Pb: I'm always prepared.

Meanwhile, in the Castle of Hunson Abadeer...

Finn and Hunson have just eaten the largest sandwiches ever created. After their glorious meal, they began viewing pictures of a young Marceline. Hunson thinks his 'little drop of darkness' is vastly amusing. Finn isn't sure what to think.

After the impromptu 'catching up' Hunson opens the portal right to the Candy Kingdom. Finn thanks Hunson and steps through. On the other side of the portal, Finn stands in front of the Candy Kingdom. It seems to be morning and he can't believe that time is either slowed in the Night-o-sphere or he was there for that long. Without even knowing he was walking to the city's gates, a banana guard snapped him out of his reverie.

BG: Hey Finn.

F: Hey, can I get in to see the princess?

BG: Sure thing.

As Finn enters the city, he notices that everything seems like it usually does. Starchy was walking around being his goofy self, the marshmallow kids were bouncing around playing tag, and the Gumball Guardians were blowing their giant bubbles. He then makes his way to the castle and knocks. Of course the assistant of Pb answers the door.

F: Hey Peppermint Butler, is Peebles in?

PepB: Yes Master Finn, she's in her lab, feel free to just walk in.

F: Thanks

Finn begins his walk to the lab and hopes that this fake amulet will be enough to please her. Coming into the hallway that contains the door to her lab, he hears faint talking. As he approaches the door he hears her say "I'm always prepared." Knocking on the door he gets no response. So opening the door he walks into a dark and cold lab.

F: Hello, Pb are you in here?

F: Pb?

Pb: Halten Sie die Fick auf!

As she looks away from her work she nearly passes out. By the door stands an unscathed and smiling Finn. She could only be puzzled by how he got the amulet from Hunsons neck without getting killed.

Pb: Took you long enough, do you have the amulet?

F: Yeah, here you go.

As Finn gets closer, Pb knows this is her chance to see for herself on what it feels like to kill someone. Not only that she convinced herself to kill Finn. As he's a foot away she pretends to drop her pen and while crouched pulls the dagger from under her dress. With one quick movement she plunges the dagger, to the hilt, straight into his stomach. With one quick turn of the blade she rips it free. The wounded and surprised Finn hurries to cover it to stop the bleeding but gets hit in the face by an unknown force. Before he realizes it he's out cold and quickly bleeding.

Pb: Now what?

Pb: We got to get rid of him. Let's dump his body in the Candy Forest so it won't be traced to us.

Pb: How will we get him out of here?

Pb: The secret passage you built here in the lab goes outside the walls and into the forest I believe. Let's get rid of him now.

Without much hesitation she pick him up and throws the dieing hero over her shoulder.

Pb: Damn, even for being 16 he's as heavy as 160 pounds of lead.

Forgetting about her burden, she moves to the secret doorway and knocks three time on the wall. It just swings open with about as much ease as pushing a boulder up a hill. Ignoring the slow door she begins her walk down the dim lit hallway. After a 10 minute walk, she's at the exit which appears to be in a hollowed out tree. As she exits she moves about 10 feet and just drops Finn right against a tree. Turning she head back to the tree only to disappear and head back to the castle. Once she got into the castle, she took of the blood soaked lab coat and threw it away. Moving towards the sink in the corner of the room she washes away all the red and continues on her elixir without much as a single bead of guilt in her.

Back in the forest

Finn lies there unconscious and bleeding, the grass around him turned red, and his shirt was no longer blue. Out of nowhere the mysterious figure he seen standing on the city's wall, appears and starts to stitch him with supplies from her bag. As on as she started she was finished. Content with her medical skills she relocated him and her to a small cave that was used as her camp. She sat and watched the human, waiting for him to wake up.


	5. Anger Problems

**A/N: So with 620 views I'm pretty content, but only 8 reviews :( But let's answer the few reveiws I get. Mark, you'll see who it is haha, I won't ruin the suprise. Thanks for the review. He23t, It all depends on how you see dire... but keep reading and reviewing because it's only gonna get more serious. And thanks to Micheal and Gtholla for ideas and help. But finally after the long wait here is the next chapter. See you all on the other side. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5: The Last One

Finn's Dream

Once again, he stands in the crushed and crumbling decay of buildings. The ones that were built by the now nearly extinct race known as HUMANS. He looks around, searching for the voice he knew would come. But he only stood there, waiting... Nothing but the sound of creaks and groans from the ancient buildings. A cold draft of air blows right past him. He slightly shivers as the temperature drops. He suddenly feels something oozing its way down his chest and on to his stomach. He looks down and spots a red substance appearing on his shirt. Blood. Instinctively clutching the wound, he then hears the voice and there's no mistaking it for the one that's been haunting him like a ghost. He looks around but to his dismay there's not a single soul to be found.

?: You may be strong willed but that didn't stop the rest of your kind from killing each other, leaving you all alone in a world of mutants.

F: ...

?: You can't stop it. Everything will come to an end.

F: I WON'T FAIL!

?: Oh, but you will.

F: No.. I won't! I can't!

A missile with a black and yellow symbol rolls out in front of him. It looked vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't bring himself to remember where he's seen it before. It looked dangerous and ancient. Just by looking at it he felt a sense of dread fill his very being. Suddenly it explodes into a blinding white light...

Back in the cave

Finn wakes up with a sudden jolt followed by intense pain in his stomach. Looking around with a darkened vision he spots a campfire and cot. As he continues to look, he turns to be not even 3 inches from the face of someone he never met before. The figure looked to be about his age and female. As his eyes adjusted and she stepped back he notice that she was about 5'9" with long dark brown hair, and not only that; she looked human! She noticed the look on his face and began to explain.

S: So you're finally awake... Before you ask a kajillion questions, let me explain.

F: Sure.

S: Well first off, my name's Serenity, and no I'm not human. I'll explain that later but I found you in the Candy Forest bleeding out from what appears to be a stab wound. I brought you back to my camp and stitched you up. Two days later... here we are.

F: Yeah, I was stabbed by Princess Bubblegum. Thanks for helping me, but I have to get back to my house.

As he attempts to stand, he falls to one knee and vomits. Noticing his trouble, Serenity runs to his side and helps him up by slinging his arm around her shoulders. She begins to slowly tread out the cave with the human leaning on her with his arm.

F: You don't have to help me. Oh and by the way, my name's Finn.

S: Don't mention it. No need to tell me who you are, I already know about you.

F: What do you mean?

S: Well I know that you're human and you're the hero in these parts. I also know that your brother is Jake the Dog and that you live in the grasslands. I also know that you were stabbed.

F: Wait a moment, you're the person I saw on the candy kingdom walls a couple days ago. And what do you mean not human?

S: Good eye. I was that person in the kingdom of candy you speak of. As for the not human question, let's say I'm a rival to vampires.

F: So what are you then? A werewolf.

S: Yep.

F: Really? My friend Marcy is a vampire.

S: You don't mean Marceline the Vampire Queen do you?

F: Yeah, why?

S: Oh just wondering.

They continued their slow tread to the tree house that lies in the grasslands. It was a long and silent walk for them but they finally reached residence of Finn the Human. As they walked in, they heard a crash and Jake appeared at the top of the ladder that led into the kitchen. Jake instantly went to help Finn upon seeing his condition. With a face full of worry he had some questions...

J: What happened bro?

F: I'll tell you later...

J: No, you'll tell me now!

F: I will, but thanks for helping me home Serenity.

S: Don't sweat it, just hit me up sometime.

F: I will, but see you later.

As she walks out the door, Jake stares Finn down waiting to ask his questions.

J: Why are you bloody and why did she help you home?

F: Pb stabbed me dude! Serenity helped me because I couldn't walk by myself.

J: Why did Pb stab you!? Like WTF.

F: I don't know bro, she just stabbed me and I woke up in a cave that Serenity brought me to. I've been trying to figure that out myself. What do you think?

J: Maybe she went bananas, that would explain her guards.

F: Haha haha haha, shut up man. Imma get a shower quick bro, but can you help me get patched up correctly then.

J: Sure thing. I'll make some BACON PANCAKES!

As Finn went upstairs, Jake started preparing the pancakes.

J: Makin bacon pancakes, baking bacon pancakes. Take some bacon put it in a pancake. Bacon Pancakes, that's what its gonna make. BACON PANCAKES!

He sang his bacon pancake song a few times and then heard Finn step out of the shower. As he prepared their dinner, his brother climbed down the ladder and into the kitchen.

F: Hey bro can you help me bandage this up?

J: Yeah sure dude, let me just finish up here.

F: Math.

As Finn prepped the table, Jake started to flip the pancakes straight into their plates.

Whilst they were eating, they hadn't the slightest clue that they were being watched. Watched by a vampire with raven hair and a bitchin' Axe bass (even though she left that at home). She decided to make her presence known.

J: So Finn, what did Pb want before she stabbed your butt?

F:She wanted me to-

Finn was cut off by a loud noise coming from near the fridge. Turning to the interruption he spotted the raven haired woman searching for something red.

M: 'Sup weenies?

F: Bacon pancakes.

M: I can see that. Hope you don't mind me eating ALL of your strawberries.

J: We have to grab some more grub anyways. Plus those strawberries are like umpteen months old. Feel free.

M: A'ight. At second glance they're more brown than red. Squishy too.

F: Gross.

M: Anyways, soon as I heard Finn's bum was impaled I knew I just had to see what was up. Plus we haven't jammed in a while. Now than, what has my favorite weenie done to hurt himself this time?

F: Pb sent me to steal your dad's amulet. I wound up talking to him for hours. Good guy when you get passed the whole 'Lord-of-Chaotic-Evil' shtick of his. Anyways, when I told him about me needed the amulet he gave me a copy with a really small amount of evil in it. Still don't know the real reason why Pb wanted one. Reason she gave me was crap and she knows it. Anyways, when I got back to her lab she was muttering like some crazy person. I could only make out her last words. Said 'I'm always prepared'. When I gave her the amulet she flippin' stabbed me in my stomach. Afterwards I woke up in someone's camp. Apparently there's some werewolf chick in the Candy Forest named Serenity. Patched me up and walked me home. Had a shower, ate Jakes slamming bacon pancakes, and now I'm here.

M: So lemme get this straight. Bonnie STABBED YOU. You're just acting like she smacked the back of your head you instead of IMPALING YOU. She dumped your body in the woods. SERENITY FREAKING GRACE saved your ass. Bonnie asked you to STEAL FROM MY DAD. He showed you baby pictures, didn't he!? DIDN'T HE!Does he not know how embarrassing that is? WHAT THE HELL!

J: Marcy. Calm down. Nothing _that_ bad happened.

F: Yeah Marce. Stop freaking out. I'm fine, you're fine, your dad's fine, It's all fine. Even Jakes fine. Everyone but Pb seems to be fine.

M: IT'S NOT FINE DAMMIT. That bitch _stabbed you _Finn. You could've died. Everything isn't fine! When I get my hands on her she's dead! I'm going to rip her intestines out through her damn nostrils for hurting _my_ Finn!

Finn and Jake sat there, staring wide eyed at their nocturnal friend. After the rants she gave, they were more than a little shocked. Finn almost didn't catch the possessiveness in her voice when she brought up '_her_ Finn'.

Almost.

He filed it away in his brain for later examination.

J: WOAH MARCILENE. What the heck!

Marceline had the sense to look abashed, although stubborn rage had shown through.

M: Don't stare at me like that! I meant what I said. Next time I see her she's dead!

And with that she dashed out the open window she came in from. She flew and she flew fast, all the way back to back to her house with no feelings other than righteous anger. In her blinding rage, she didn't even notice when she hit a mountain. Her tunnel vision didn't allow her to turn around and inspect the Marceline sized hole that went from one side to the other. She finally reached her home and immediately grabbed her Axe bass.

She left her cave and began to take her anger out on the nearby forest. As she committed tree genocide she unconsciously spoke to herself.

M: Damn stupid Bonnibell, stabbing _my_ Finn, thinking she can do whatever she wants just because she's Queen Perfect. She's not even a queen anyways. Now she just stabs his adorable little ass hoping he'll have died in some gutter. Probably dumped him into the Candy Forest hoping he'd bleed out or get mauled by something. If he'd have died I'd have killed everyone. Everyone but Jake. Starchie could live too. They're cool.

She didn't realize or care that she murdered most of the poor, defenseless trees in the area as she carved the fallen trunks into nothing.

M: Then Sera comes in and rescues Finn, probably hoping to steal him from me. She knows he's mine, got him marked and everything. Finn probably thinks the little M on his neck is a birthmark. I love him to death but he's so clueless. Sera can see that though, she knows he's mine. I stayed away from her man even though I could've taken him in the blink of an eye.

She stopped swinging, realizing that there was no longer anything to swing at but dust. She went home both embarrassed by her outburst and satisfied by her actions.

The fairies that lived there would need to find a new home it seemed. Unlike pixies, strangeling fairies usually ended with bloodspill. It's hard to get hands around a one inch neck.

Sensing that daylight was approaching, a plan formed in her mind as she prepared for bed.

**The treehouse**

As Finn and Jake readied themselves for bed, they said there good night's after a crazy day and Finn was left to silence. He lied there and pondered on the events that happened the past few days and questioned himself on most of those events.

F: Why would Pb stab me? Why did Marcy say I was her's, does she like me? Who is Serenity? Why did she help me? What did Hunson mean by I'm more powerful than I think?

All of his thoughts remained unanswered questions and he would have to find the solutions. With that he closed his eyes and fell asleep. As he slept a character stood in his room and watched him with their own thoughts and plans.


	6. Sorry GuysGals

(A/N: Sorry guys for the long delay on chapter 6 but this is a much longer chapter than my others. I'll be updated hopefully by this Sunday. This chapter is most likely gonna have three parts. Please stay with me on this because I'm trying my hardest to give you guys some good stuff to read. I'm also proud to say this story has reached 1062 views but with a downfall of 10 reviews. But just for you here's a small sample of what's to come. Enjoy!)

They left with a 'Yes Sir'. As Finn climbed up to tell Jake his new name, he heard his brother laughing.

J: How the hell did that even work!?

F: Hahaha, I don't even want to know how! But it was pretty algebraic!

Finn could sense a sour mood within his home and looked toward Marcy.

M: Why did you tell them to go to my house!?

F: Because it's either they go there giving us more time or they go and report to Pb and she'll tell them that they're dumb and sends them back here. Either way they end up looking here all because she wants me dead. Make sense now?

M: Yeah. But still, don't go dumping people off at my place!

F: Sure thing. Wait a minute, Jake, how did you get out of the stove?

(A/N: There your little filler on the next chappy but please review and follow/favorite this story. With more reviews comes faster updates. But with 10 in 5 chapters update will be slow and I don't know how you guys feel about the current events. Till then I'll see you all in the next one. Bye!)


	7. The First Door

**(A/N): Hey guys and gals, sorry for the delay... I just have been busy and I also couldn't figure out how I wanted these next chapters to pan out. But here it is, and wait till I really get this story moving. But any who... The Nephlim King Michael, thanks for enjoying my story so far, but don't worry on the Marcy part it will all come slowly. But let's continue on with the show... see you all on the other side. Don't forget to leave some reviews.**

Chapter 6: The First Door

**The next morning**

When Finn awoke he was in pain. After he remembered why he was hurting the pain increased. Not only did he feel the pain of a knife wound, he felt the pain of betrayal. He still didn't know why Pb stabbed him, but he decided to live in the now rather than ponder the past.

He'd decided to jam with Marcy as an apology for being such a wad recently. It would also let him relax, and his condition definitely called for that. He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Whatever Jake made for breakfast was giving off a wonderfully delicious scent.

He got dressed quickly, pausing only to pick up a fallen sock. He dashed to the ladder and jumped down. When he stepped into the kitchen he nearly died. There, before his very eyes, was Marceline making ham and eggs.

M: Hey there hero. Want some breakfast?

F: Heck yeah! It smells good and all, but where's Jake?

M: Oh, don't worry about him. He's just a little tied up at the moment and-

She was cut off by muffled pleas for help.

F: Did you hear that?

M: Nah, just the wind. It was nothing I'm sure. Breakfast is ready!

F: Sweet. When's Jake gonna be back?

M: Not for a while unless he SHUTS UP.

After saying this she kicked the bottom of the stove. There was a grunt, but the pleas stopped. Finn chose to ignore this, and as he ate his food his mind began to wander.

F: Hey Marcy, why are you here anyways?

M: I just thought it would be a good idea to help you out while you heal. Plus, we were gonna hang today. Remember?

F: Oh yeah; grab your bass and we'll jam.

As Marceline left the room to get her bass (It was on the couch) Finn thought of what song he wanted to sing. When Marceline was back he knew. On her part, Marceline was ready to shred some tunes.

M: So what's first?

F: Follow my lead. We already know this song. Finn began;

Everyone... Bubblegum... I'm so dumb...

I should have just told you

What I lost... was a piece of your hair!

Now it's gone; gone forever,

But I guess, what does it matter

When I just... just had all of you there?

Oh, I just had all of you there with me, my friends...

If you're even my friends.

What am I to you?

Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?

What am I to you?

Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?

I just wanted us together and to play as a band,

Last night was the most fun I've ever had,

Even liked it when the two of you would get mad... at each other.

Oh, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

And That's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,

And you, Jake.

I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

What am I to you?

Am I a joke, your knight, or your brother?

What am I to you?

Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand?

I just wanted us together and to play as a band

I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,

I'll remember the pasta that we shared... over there.

Ah ah, you a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

You a-a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

And that's ri-i-i-i-ight, I'm talking about the two of you girls,

And you, Jake.

I'm gonna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake.

Make no mistake,

I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this do-o-o-or break!

As he finished, the tears building in his eyes sprung forth. Oh how he wished for companionship. Seeing his instability, Marceline rushed to his side.

M: What's wrong Finn?

F: Nothing… *sniffle* just some dust is all *sniffle*…

M: Finn. Talk to me. WHAT'S. WRONG.

F: I *sniffle* said already. I have allergies!

M: I know you don't, and if you don't tell me what's wrong you'll never see jake again!

F: What! Where is he!?

M: Tell me and I'll tell you.

Finn sighed.

F: Fine. I was thinking about the old days. You know, when Pb didn't want me dead? I was so young and naïve and everything, and nothing was ever wrong…

M: That it?

F: Yeah. Now everything's donked up… where's Jake?

M: Bottom of the stove where Jake keeps the cookie sheets.

Before Finn could get Jake out of the stove, Marcy stepped in front of him. She kept on maneuvering around to keep him from reaching his destination. Out of nowhere, a knock on the door resonated through the treehouse. As Finn made his way to the entrance of his home, he saw Jake looking for something.

J: You gotta hide bro! It's the fuzz!

Jake shrunk and hid in a crack in the closest window. Finn, confused, made his way to the door anyways. When he opened it he was surprised to see it was the 'fuzz'. A battalion of Banana Guards were waiting for him. The leader spoke.

LBG: Finn the Human, you are under arrest for the genocide of evildoers. Come quietly and we might go easy on you!

Finn decided to have fun with this one.

F: I'm not Finn. I'm Pen, Finn's twin brother. Finn moved out just before you got here. Said he was gonna live with Hunson Abadeer in the Night-o-Sphere. Jake went with him. In fact, Jake's twin, Hank, is living here with me now. Try Marcy's house if you need to know how to reach her dad's.

LBG: Alright citizen, thanks for your cooperation. . We won't be bothering you again. Let's move fellas!

They left with a 'Yes Sir'. As Finn climbed up to tell Jake his new name, he heard his brother laughing.

J: How the hell did that even work!?

F: Hahaha, I don't even want to know how! But it was pretty algebraic!

Finn could sense a sour mood within his home and looked toward Marcy.

M: Why did you tell them to go to my house!?

F: Because it's either they go there giving us more time or they go and report to Pb and she'll tell them that they're dumb and sends them back here. Either way they end up looking here all because she wants me dead. Make sense now?

M: Yeah. But still, don't go dumping people off at my place!

F: Sure thing. Wait a minute, Jake, how did you get out of the stove?

J: Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I could shrink. So while you were drooling over Marcy I slipped out the back of the drawer and here I am.

A red faced Finn could only stammer out a quick comeback.

F: I-I-I WAS NOT DROOLING OVER MARCY!

J: Sure you weren't...

Embarrassed, Finn walks to the ladder that led to his room and began to ascend it living Marcy and Jake downstairs.

J: I think Finn likes you...

M: I hope so. Do you think so.

J: Yeah, he mumbles your name in his sleep, and soon as he wakes up its 'I'm going to Marcys'.

After Jake and her finished talking, Marcy made her way to the same ladder Finn went up. As she went upstairs she could smell blood and called for Jake. He got there rather quickly to encounter a locked door. He did the only thing he could think of and that was to kick the door in. Just as the door gave way they heard a window smash and a thud. Jake was the first to rush in to see Finn on one knee with some extra cuts and his stomach bleeding again. Instinctively Marcy stays back a bit to keep her from wanting to feed off him. All the while, Jake ran up to help Finn get to his bed to examine his wounds. It turns out that he only suffered minor cuts but the stab wound on his abdomen was far worse. All the stitches tore under the strained activity Finn just put them through, and the healing cut was no longer healing. It was bleeding rather profusely and Finn was loosing a good amount of blood causing him to fade in and out of consciousness. Within 5 minutes Finn had fully passed out.

J: Come on Finn stay awake! Glob dang it!

M: We need a doctor. Imma go get Doctor Princess, she'll help.

J: Please and hurry, I'll try to stop the bleeding.

As Marcy speeds out the newly broke window on her way to the candy kingdom, she notices a blood trail and plans to follow it after she helps Finn.

Back at the treehouse, Jake is having his own troubles. He's running all around the treehouse for the Cyclops tears Finn had gotten over a year ago. But in his state of panic, forgot that they were already used a while ago. Still searching, he found some gauze that was super absorbent and thought that it will slow the bleeding. Heading back to Finn, he grabs some medical tape and place the bandage on the cut and applies it with the tape. Hoping it would buy some time he went back to his search.

In the case of the knocked out finn, he was dreaming... sort of. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by nothing but black. A eerie black that held nothing but silence and loneliness. As he looked around he spotted something in the distance. Out of instinct he made his way over towards the object and upon getting closer he saw three doors. Each door was a different color. The first one was black, the second was yellow, and the third was changing colors from pink to green. Out of nowhere Finn hears a voice. He's heard this voice before and he was pretty sure it belonged to Death.

F: Death is that you? Am I dead? And what's with these doors?

D: Yeah it's me, and no your not dead _yet..._ oh and these doors each represent a choice.

F: What are the choices?

D: Well as you can see each door is a different color and each represents a different person. Can you guess which one belongs to who?

F: Well the black one must be Marcy, the yellow must be Jake, but the pink should be Pb but what's with the green?

D: Actually you're right about all of them. I can't tell you why her door is like that, it's part of the rules. Sorry. But each one represent the past between each of you. There's only one downfall though.

F: Wait let me guess, I can only save one.

D: Nope, instead you have to figure out how to save them. But one wrong move can lead to their deaths and yours. Not only that but the whole world. Well I've already said too much. See ya Finn.

F: Wait, I have more questions! Great, world's depending on me. AGAIN. Well whose door do i go through first?

Without further hesitation, he enter Jakes door. As he enters, he was in a place that seemed familiar but from a time long past. He noticed it to be the house from his childhood. He heard voices of his parents, Joshua and Margaret. He walked into the room that contained their conversation. As he entered they both looked his direction and Margaret was the first to speak.

Marg: Hello. Who are you and why are you in my house?

F: My name's Finn the Human and to be honest, I really have no idea why I'm here. I almost died and Death only told me to go through a door. The door brought me here.

Marg: Sounds exciting! Why don't you take a seat while I make some tea? Oh Joshua will be so excited to hear this. Joshua, do come down here! We have a guest!

Josh: Coming honey!

As Joshua entered the room, he almost dropped his coffee. He stares right at Finn with a look of disbelief.

Josh: That's not possible! Are you Finn?

F: Yeah I'm Finn the Human.

Josh: How are you here? Your from the future aren't you?

F: Yeah I believe so, and how I got here is a long story.

Josh: Well my boy, how are you?

F: Well let's say that I was injured and severely and had a little chat with Death, now I'm here to make a choice.

Marg: My baby's dead. 'sobs'

F: No I'm not dead, at least that's not what Death said.

Josh: What do you mean by choice?

F: I was given 3 doors, each representing a person I can save. Now that I remember there was another door in the distance and it was blue. But like I was saying each door is represented by color. I'm in the yellow one which represents Jake.

Marg: But this is the past. How can that help you?

F: Well you see, each door goes through 3 stages; the past, present and possible future if I choose that path. Right now seems to be an intermittent before I start reliving the memories.

Josh: Well before this ends, I'd like to ask you about what you've become in life, also how old are you?

F: I'm 17, but I'm an adventurer and the Hero of Ooo. I've fought Hunson Abadeer, The Farm, and I beat your dungeon.

Josh: I'm proud of you, so I'm guessing you already know about the hologram messages then.

F: Yeah, you made Jake say I was a baby.

Josh: Yeah sorry about that.

As they were talking Finn noticed he was starting to get lightheaded and a little tired. His parents motioned him to have a seat. He had a feeling his intermittent time with them was running slim and decided to say his goodbyes for the last time. Shortly after his final adieu, he began to fall asleep. Within his nap, he noticed that he was in a familiar place which was none other than the treehouse. As he looked around he saw his gold sword and quickly realized that this was the past. He knew this was back when he was about 13, the age he swore to be a hero. While he was entranced, he didn't notice that in the kitchen, on a couch, sat himself and Jake. When he looked closer it appeared they were playing Compys Castle, and as usual, Jake was winning.

F: We always had fun with video games. But times have changed.

Again, his vision darkens and into another memory he goes. This time instead of the treehouse, he didn't even have to see where he was. The smell just gives it away. The Candy Kingdom... a place he wishes he wouldn't have to see anymore. Too much betrayal, too many lies, and too much time.

F: Why here? This place never gave me anything in return for as many times as I've saved it!

Then he finally noticed what was going on around him. This was when the zombie outbreak occurred and he thought he lost everyone, including Jake. Then it hit him...

F: I get it, these doors will show me memories of different types of feelings I had with that person. The video games part was happiness and this one was sadness.

Right after he completed his thought, that memory ended and the next began. This kept reoccurring for some time and upon the last memory, it was one he hasn't relived in a while. This was when he lost his arm. All he remember was him trying to stop his dad but he never realized the look on Jakes face. The look contained caring, a form of caring that only brothers can possess when they know one of them is going through a hardship.

It's a form of love.

It's called being family.

With that realization, he returned to the place where the three colored doors lie.


	8. The Doors Part 2

**(A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for the lack of an update for a month. I've just been busy. But here's a nice juicy chapter for all those. I'll try to give you guys another chapter as a Christmas present. And thanks for reviewing He23t and The Nephlim King Micheal. I'll keep up the good work. Enjoy! Oh I also notice I never made a disclaimer...**

**Diclaimer: I don't own AT or any characters besides those I've created. All AT credit is Pendleton Wards and the writers. Thanks.**

Chapter 8: The Doors Part 2

**Back at the Doors**

Finn sat and just stared at the doors thinking on which he should go through next. In his thoughts he knew it would be Pb's because he figured that going in order by whom he met first was smart, at least in his books. After standing, he trudged his way over to the door he wished that never appeared as a choice.

F: After all the shite she put me through, why should I save her? Maybe I'm crazy after all... Probably.

With a turn of the handle the door flew open and instead of him walking in on his own will, he was pulled in. As he was being dragged he saw a city that was in utter ruin and unlike anything he's ever seen. Without much thought he realized that he seen this city in his dreams. Shaking it out of his head he focused on whatever lied ahead. The pulling suddenly stopped and unprepared from the stop Finn fell on his face.

F: Well that hurt, where am I at?

As he examined his surroundings, it appeared that he was in the Ice King's castle and in the icy bars of his cell sat Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum.

F: Haha, I actually remember this. It was I first time I met Pb. It's funny now but I was so determined to be a hero back then.

Without the acknowledging that he was actually there, she spoke to him.

Pb: Why are you talking like I'm not here and why did you say you already saved me?

F: Ahhh! How did you hear me? I'm in a memory, I should be transparent to this world.

Pb: So you're from the future, even though time travel is highly unlikely. You never answered my questions either.

F: Oh right, I'm the boy that will come to save you in about five minutes.

Pb: So why are you here?

F: Well I'm here because I'm here to save people. That's the simplest way to explain it.

Pb: Ok, oh and you appear to be bleeding.

When Finn looked down he could see his shirt developing a steadily grown red streak. As he lift his shirt up he could tell the stitches were torn.

Pb: What happened?

F: I was _stabbed_ by _you_...

Pb: That's not possible. I wouldn't do that. Especially to the Hero of Ooo.

F: Wait a minute, if this is a mem...

Pb: Haha haha hahahaha

Then everything began to spin and Finn was pulled away from the scene. This time as his vision cleared he was in the Pb's castle. He looked around and started to inquire on his surroundings. He was surrounded in bottles and lab equipment which meant this was her lab. He had a funny feeling something bad was gonna happen, his hero senses were tingling. He heard a knock on the door but instead of seeing himself walk in, he literally was walking in.

F: What? How did I... nevermind.

As he walked he called for Pb and she asked if he had the amulet. Knowing what was gonna happen he reacted fast.

F: Take off your dagger and put it on the ground. The kick it away from you.

Pb: I don't have a dagger. Do you have the amulet?

F: I know you have a dagger, it's strapped to your thigh. I have the amulet and if you do something stupid, I'm gonna put it on. Got it.

Pb: 'How does he know I was gonna kill him? He also has the amulet and he's one of the few that can wear and control it for a short time. Think, what can I do here.'

F: I'm gonna walk away now...

As he was backing up, he tripped over a beaker and she acted. Picking up a scalpel on the desk near her, she fired it at him. It was just about to hit him when he was pulled through the floor in at a more alarming rate than last time. As fast as it started it ended. Regaining his bearings, he had to actually think about where he was till he fully turned around and noticed a Princess Bubblegum with a grayish skin tone. This was when he still had that pathetic crush on her. As he stared at there girl before him, he couldn't help but actually feel bad for her. He remembers everything he did in order to feel better, but it turns out she was possessed by the Lich.

F: I did everything I could that day to make her feel better but nothing would work. These memories are painful, I can feel that pushing on my vault.

Without much care he just walked over to the possessed Pb and stood there. Slowly the scene started changing into the crater from deep within the badlands.

F: I remember this day too, it was when she saved me from sacrificing myself. Why did she do that if she was just gonna try and kill me anyway?

Again the sands turn to grass and the crater turns into a tower. As Finn looks up he knew exactly what this tower was. The tower to space so he could steal his dad's arm.

F: I'm actually starting to get sick from this whole scene change thing. Huh, I wonder how tall this thing reaches up.

As he walked towards the tower he remembered the song he was singing the whole time he was building this thing.

F: Daddy's got an arm and baby's gonna harm his arm by tearing it off his dad  
>Baby's building a tower into space<br>Space is where he's gonna find his dad  
>Daddy's got an arm<br>And Baby's gonna harm his arm by tearing it off his dad.

F: Baby's building a tower into space  
>to tear off his dad's arm<br>from, like, where that round of the arm bone  
>meets that weird flat bone on the top of the back<br>Gonna pull that until it comes off  
>Baby's building a tower of revenge.<p>

As he finished singing he heard Pb's voice from the tent she set up when she got word of this tower he was building. He never knew she actually cared enough to stop his destructive behavior. Or maybe she was just looking out for herself and her kingdom. While drawing nearer he could make out things she was saying.

Pb: Why are you doing this Finn? I care about you in a way you'll never understand. I see you as a little brother. But you're stronger than anyone will ever be. Your Finn. Not Finn the Human or Finn the hero of Ooo. I just hope I can get to you in time before everything gets junked up.

Backing up slowly he realizes that this must be the truth and instantly he begins a thought walk into the woods.

F: What are these memories trying to tell me? First, the memory of what made me actually become a hero. Then, the day I got stabbed by Pb. So they must be the point of furthest past and present? I don't know. But then I was taken to the time when she was possessed by the Lich. After that I was shown a memory of how much she actually cared. So I guess either Pb's mind was weakened by her fighting the Lich's influence and caused her to become slowly insane over time. It's either that or she's still possessed and the Lich is looking for a way out of his baby form. Haha maybe I'm crazy...

As he made his attempts to make a final conclusion, took notice that he was back at the 3 doors. finally deciding that he had enough, he set up a small camp to eat and take a rest. All the while he pondered the link between Jake and Pb's doors.

F: I wonder what's gonna be behind Marcy's door. Who knows?

**Back at the real world**

Jake say near his bros bed waiting for Marceline to get here with Doctor Princess. He's been worried and it's only been 10 minutes since she left. He managed to slow the bleeding from Finn's wound but he wasn't sure how much he already lost.

J: Please hurry Marceline...

**In the Candy Kingdom**

Marcy was flying all over the hospital in search for the doctor but she found no one to be there. This started to make her panic and within her panic she ran straight into Nurse Pound Cake.

M: Where's Doctor Princess?!

NPC: she's in the ER and will be out soon.

Without any hesitation she barged into the operating room to see the Doc washing her hands.

M: Doctor Princess we need your help!

DP: Why, what's the matter?

M: It's Finn he's severely injured and he's bleeding to death!

DP: Let me get me bag and then take me to him.

After she retrieved her back Marcy picked her up and flew her back to the treehouse as fast as possible.

M: Please be okay Finn, please, for me...


End file.
